


食髓知味 (8) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, M/M, Omega! Vida
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Beta! SubašićOmega! VidaAlpha! Mandžukić為了不劇透就不打預警了（有夠不負責任）。不是糖，要有點心理準備。





	食髓知味 (8) [ABO]【蘇爸/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Beta! Subašić  
> Omega! Vida  
> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> 為了不劇透就不打預警了（有夠不負責任）。  
> 不是糖，要有點心理準備。

 

 

28.

　　在福薩里科家發生衝突過後，維達和曼朱基奇已經兩個星期沒說過話，並不是說他們在故意避開對方，只是維達在性行為後一個星期不能做劇烈運動才沒有去練習。

　　第三個星期曼朱基奇在食堂裡看見那頭顯眼的金髮，在有人來和曼朱基奇湊桌之前，維達端著餐盤拉開他對面的位置坐了下來。

　　「希望你不是專程來道歉的。」

　　「很不巧。」

　　「我認為沒那個必要，你不覺得我們之間太多『對不起』了嗎？」

　　「先不說這個，單就在西梅家那件事我必須向你道歉，我把所有事都怪在你頭上了，但事實上那完全是我的問題。」

　　「......其實你那天說的不是沒有道理，某種程度上我也得負責，老實和你說吧，我原本以為卡利尼奇能代替我好好照顧你，但事情的發展不如我預期。儘管我們之間沒有發展成戀人關係，但對彼此都產生了依賴，說直白點我對此感到很不安所以選擇把你推開了，但我沒想到會讓你變得不信任Alpha。」

　　「......所以你也承認自己是個渾蛋囉？」

　　「這點我不能否認。」

　　「好吧，我們這算和好了？很高興知道我在你心中占了不小的位置。」

　　「我想我們不能再說這種容易讓人誤會的話了，畢竟都有另一半了。」

　　「我知道，一時改不過來。」維達戳了戳碗裡的食物，「不過你和科瓦奇發展得怎麼樣了？你們未免太低調了我幾乎看不出來和平常有什麼不同。」

　　曼朱基奇嘆了口氣，指了指嘴角那道新添的傷口，「看見了嗎？」

　　「怎麼？你們吵架了？」

　　「這是他──在床上打的。」

　　「床上？」由於位在公共場合，維達無聲地用了誇張的嘴型來表示他的驚訝，「這麼激烈？」

　　「由此可見──」曼朱基奇揮了揮手中的叉子試圖尋找適當的詞彙，「我們性生活美滿，只是不太習慣在外頭有太親密的舉動。」

　　「看不出來......」

　　「那你呢？怎麼現在才回來？」

　　「你知道丹尼爾......在我體內成結了吧？」

　　「這我還真的不知道。」曼朱基奇挑眉。

　　「噢，那我想只有西梅知道了......不過這不是重點。是那天我跑出去之後的事，我想不用講得太明白吧？總之七天之後我用了驗孕棒顯示出來的是一條線。」

　　「也許你該去醫院驗。」

　　「老天！我換了六個牌子的驗孕棒都是同樣的結果！」

　　「所以去給醫生檢查看看嘛。」

　　「我不知道......」維達把掉在額前的金髮往後捋，「只是......很討厭一直進出醫院......」

　　「去做個總體檢也好，順便檢查有沒有其他問題，我注意到了你碗裡的東西一口都沒動，不會單純只是顧著和我說話吧？」

　　維達把湯匙丟在餐盤上，端著水杯向後靠在椅背上，換了角度曼朱基奇才看見本來就長得白白淨淨的人此刻的臉色是不健康的白。

　　「你知道我這樣已經很長一段時間了，抑制劑搞的鬼，他們一直在研發新藥物，然後把我們當作白老鼠，盧卡已經因此昏倒好幾次了。」

　　「韋德蘭似乎也為了這個和盧卡鬧得不太愉快，還和球會槓上了。」

　　「是啊......然而離我上次施打已經一個多月了，副作用依然沒有減退，去做檢查得到的結果永遠都是『對新藥物的排斥現象』。」

　　「你對此有什麼打算嗎？」

　　「我累了......在這樣的狀態下我想我也無法繼續放心地踢球......下次發情期不想再打藥了，看能不能提高受孕的機率。」

　　「很遺憾你得做出這種決定......」

　　「沒關係，反正和足球有關聯的又不是只有上場比賽，我可以教我的小孩踢足球。」

　　「那你得養好身體才能有個健康的寶寶，從現在開始多少吃點東西吧。」

　　「行吧，我盡力。」

　　曼朱基奇起身去幫維達盛碗新的熱湯，正好遇上剛結束訓練的蘇巴西奇，他指了指身後示意對方要找的人就在不遠處的餐桌那邊。

 

　　「嘿......好點了嗎？」

　　蘇巴西奇接過曼朱基奇端給他的湯，問身邊的人需不需要他餵，維達紅著臉拒絕了。

 

　　湯有些燙口，維達邊吹著邊聽兩人聊一些無關緊要的瑣事，流入胃中的湯暖呼呼的，過了那麼長一段味如嚼蠟的日子，含進嘴裡的食物終於有了點它該有的味道。

 

 

29.

　　儘管維達最近胃口稍微好了些，但還是很容易有反胃的情形，此時他的頭幾乎要埋進馬桶裡，一整個晚上都睡不好，還沒到鬧鐘響的時間他就感到食道猛地收縮，衝進廁所拼命乾嘔就是吐不出什麼東西來，蘇巴西奇被身旁的動靜吵醒，他跟在維達身後進了廁所，蹲下來幫對方把頭髮抓到後面，兩人在地上待了五分多鐘維達的臉才終於抬起來。

　　「副作用這麼強嗎......」蘇巴西奇輕撫維達的背，抽了幾張面紙把對方臉上的淚水和唾液擦乾淨。

　　「習慣了......」

　　離打完藥劑已經第三個月，嘔吐和暈眩的症狀還是沒改善，維達終究得跑一趟醫院，他預約了這週末的檢查，希望能有方法讓他擺脫這生不如死的日子。

　　「今天就別去練習了吧......」

　　「沒關係，過一下子就好了，我不想整天躺在床上，太無聊了。」

　　「答應我別讓身體超過負荷了，受不了的話就停下來。」

　　「嗯。」維達瞇起眼讓蘇巴西奇與他額貼額，原本對方還想偷個吻卻被他閃開，「先刷牙！」

 

　　暖身慢跑時蘇巴西奇一直緊跟在維達身邊，適當的運動讓蒼白的肌膚開始有了點紅潤的氣色，直到守門員訓練使他們不得不分開，監工的責任就交給了曼朱基奇。

 

　　大家圍成一個圓互相傳球，一開始沒什麼大問題，直到後來開始攔截皮球時過大的動作讓維達有點吃不消，小腹出現陣痛讓維達移動的速度逐漸慢下來，眼前出現密密麻麻的灰點使他看不清眼前的景象。

　　「小心！」

　　皮球迎面而來，要不是耶德瓦伊及時把他拉開，他恐怕是要破相了，維達從耶德瓦伊的手中掙脫，輕拍對方的肩表示自己沒事。

　　「嘿，你臉色不太好，要不要休息一下？」

　　「好吧......我去旁邊──」

　　在眼前毫無預警地黑成一片之前，他看見曼朱基奇朝他的方向跑過來，可他控制不了自己的四肢，臉狠狠地往草地撞了下去，他感覺不到痛，只是一陣麻痺，但他覺得自己的鼻樑可能要歪了。腦袋漲得發疼，黑暗中他聽見許多人的呼喊聲，他想移動身子，整個人卻陷進草地裡無法動彈。

 

　　──不要移動他！

　　──怎麼回事他在流血！

　　──快叫救護車！

 

　　這些聲音迴盪在耳邊直至他意識漂離。

 

 

30.

　　血混著肥皂水流入排水孔，蘇巴西奇撐著陶瓷檯面低頭盯著膝蓋上那塊凝結在褲子上的咖啡色血漬。

 

　　事情發生當時，他並沒有特別注意球場另一邊的情況，原本以為是哪個隊友被球砸到了，突然他聽見曼朱基奇大聲呼喚他的名字才驚覺不對勁，趕過去的同時心裡不斷祈禱『千萬不要是他出了什麼事』，但事與願違，推開人群他看見維達趴在地上鮮血自鼻子汩汩流出。

　　大家都在一旁不敢輕舉妄動，只能等著隊醫趕過來，跪在草地上的蘇巴西奇突然感到膝蓋一陣濕黏，才發現維達的黑色短褲已經被浸濕，大腿上沾染了紅色的液體。

　　「怎麼回事？他在流血！」

　　拿著面紙在維達臉上擦拭的曼朱基奇原本以為蘇巴西奇指的是鼻血，見蘇巴西奇慌亂地站起跑去催促隊醫才發覺事情的嚴重性。

　　媒體全被請出場外，但還是已經有人將這混亂的場面拍下了，進救護車之前還有個不知道從哪竄出來的閒雜人等硬是要追問情況，惹得曼朱基奇揪住他的領子把人摔在地上。

　　「給我滾遠點！」

 

　　一直到進醫院大家還沒從震驚中緩過來，蘇巴西奇和曼朱基奇的身上都沾了維達的血，急診室的燈還亮著，科瓦奇讓他們先去把自己清理乾淨。

 

　　「你知道這是怎麼──」曼朱基奇輕聲地問，但被蘇巴西奇著急的聲音打斷。

　　「我不知道，我不知道為什麼會發生這種事，他從來沒這樣過，至少沒有到出血這麼誇張......我應該讓他留在房間裡的......」

　　「如果他在房裡出了事你也不知道。」

　　「或至少待在醫務室！天吶我怎麼能讓他發生這種事──」

　　蘇巴西奇扶著額頭滿臉漲紅，曼朱基奇從沒看過蘇巴西奇這樣歇斯底里，他扣著蘇巴西奇的肩叫他冷靜。

　　「洗把臉振作點！我們先把這身髒衣服換下來，他一定不會有事的......」

 

　　燈號暗了下來，醫生從裡頭走出來拿下口罩，表情之凝重讓蘇巴西奇的心臟幾乎要跳了出來。

　　「患者的情況已經穩定下來，只是尚在昏迷中。請問孩子的父親是哪位？」

 

　　 _──孩子？_

　　跟著來醫院的幾位隊友愣了幾秒後紛紛看向蘇巴西奇，他皺著眉，嘴巴開合著卻組織不出語言，其他人識相地迴避了，只留下曼朱基奇倚靠在不遠處的牆邊。

　　「您是說......孩子？我們驗過了......並沒有懷孕啊？」

　　「你們是在什麼時候驗的？」

　　「發生關係過後大概一個星期。」

　　「這個嗎......事實上有的胚胎著床較晚，所以在七天之後到十八天之內驗出來都是有可能的。」

　　「所以您的意思是，這是......這是流產？」

　　「很遺憾，是的，至於原因我們需要進一步確認，但不排除是與母體自身的健康和信息素不足有關，之後可能還需要您協助我們進行調查。」

　　醫生離開之後蘇巴西奇終於支撐不住跪坐在地，咽喉彷彿被人扼住喘不過氣，視線因淚水而模糊，眼前浮現出那晚維達近在咫尺的笑顏。

　　『我們要有自己的孩子了。』

　　到後來維達拿著驗孕棒時失落的表情都在他眼前閃過，原本他們以為這只是一次的不走運才沒懷上，沒想到更令人失望的在後頭，蘇巴西奇不知道當維達醒來之後該怎麼面對他，亦不敢想像對方會是什麼樣的表情、什麼樣的心情。

　　曼朱基奇跪在一旁按摩著對方的頸脖，現在說什麼都無濟於事，只能靜靜地陪著。

 

　　空蕩的走廊中頓時只剩下絕望的啜泣聲。

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
